The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Monarda plant, botanically known as Monarda didyma, typically grown as a container plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MONARD0044’.
The new Monarda plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Monarda plants with attractive flowers and tolerance to Powdery Mildew.
The new Monarda plant originated from a cross-pollination in July, 2014 of two unnamed selections of Monarda didyma, not patented. The new Monarda plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands in July, 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Monarda plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands, since March, 2017 has shown that the unique features of this new Monarda plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.